


The Fics That May Come

by Trying_To_Be_Happy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Future Fic, Other, ideas, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trying_To_Be_Happy/pseuds/Trying_To_Be_Happy
Summary: So this is a wholes bunch of ideas for One Piece fan fics, so that I have them all down for when I can finally write them. I want to work on the first one I'm doing rn, so these'll have to wait a bit.Please let me know if there are any that catch your eye~! <#





	The Fics That May Come

Here are the first ideas I have~! I'll update more that get stuck in my head

**WARNING: I AM THE QUEEN OF UNPOPULAR SHIPS. PLEASE FORGIVE ME, BUT I WILL NOT CHANGE MY MIND!!!! *grins***

Marco is up for a big promotion within his company. He's put everything on hold for it – including his love life. But when an outsider is hired instead, he loses it, focusing all his energy on bringing this newcomer down. He just didn’t think about the fact that he might end up _liking_ them. (MarcoXAce)

Koby has seen the same person at the bus stop every day for what seems like over a year. He also bumps into him frequently at coffee shops, grocery stores, and even restaurants. Finally, Koby decides to introduce himself to the person who Fate seems to be pushing his way. (RobLucciXKoby)

Reading minds might seem like an advantage in the dating world. But when Ace can hear every single thought someone has about them, it quickly reduces his chances at finding love. (ShanksXAce)

A treehouse in the deep woods is Smoker's favorite place to relax. But when he gets interrupted by the weird kid at school, he has to set some ground rules for its use. Sharing a treehouse with the weirdo might just be the best thing he's ever done. (ShanksXSmoker)

Pirates are off limits. Alcoholics are off limits. She knows those rules. But when Rum-chugging sword-swinging pirate Roronoa Zoro enters the picture, she’ll have to find a way around the Marineford rules. (NOT AU) (ZoroXTashigi)

Memories of love and loss come to Kuzan's mind when he's invited to an all-adult summer camp. He decides to go for it and spend 6 weeks in paradise with complete strangers. (KuzanXKizaruXSmokerXSakazukiXSengokuXEverybodyICanFitInHere)

Portgas D Ace is basically a “starving artist,” an art student just barely getting by. His roommate (and secret crush), another art student named Law, opens a gallery featuring breathtaking paintings of Ace. It’s everything Ace could want…Until he meets the man who pays thousands for their portrait. Now Law is hardly on his mind. (ShanksXAceXLaw)

Zotto decides to take a vacation for himself in a secluded little town in order to figure out what to do with his life after college. Little did he know that this small town could house so much of what he's really looking for in life – including a hottie with a less-than-favorable reputation. (ZottoXSmoker)

I still have so many ideas in this brain of mine, and for One Piece alone! I can't wait to write these all!

See ya, and let me know which one you wanna see me write the most, maybe??


End file.
